Knight Talk
by Ssomsie
Summary: Oneshot Redid the ending to T.r.e.e. T.a.l.k. Kairi talks to Selphie, and 3 years later, Selphie thinks about what she said. The end part has a few FF8 spoilers. R&R, please!


T.r.e.e. H.o.u.s.e.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts! If I did, I would be super rich!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's the best you've got?" Riku taunted Sora while the two of them dueled. Sora just rolled his eyes and block Riku's upper swing attack. We were on our Island, at the main dock this time. Selphie jogged over to me, careful to not interrupt Sora or Riku.

"So, what's the score?" She asked, slightly out of breath from running. "It's the first match, but it's been even. Riku attacks, Sora blocks and counters. Then Riku blocks, and the process repeats," I explained, still not looking away from the battle.

"150 munny on Riku winning," She bet, also not looking away. "200 munny it ends in a tie," I offered, and she shook on 200 munny. We watch the two boys spar for five more minutes before they gave up and walked over to us.

"That's 200 munny, please!" I said smiling at Selphie. "Bleh," she said, opening her purse and handing me 200 munny. "You bet on who would win?" Riku asked, a small cocky smile on his face. He brushed his long silver bangs that were sticking to his head from his sweat back. He is probably six feet tall now, and still as muscular. His aqua-blue-green eyes shining through the long bangs which reached his nose now. The back part of his hair was longer than mine, reaching to his shoulder blade.

"That wasn't very nice," Sora smiled and said. His hair was now even spiker than before. And instead of it being a dark brown, it was now a light brown. He even showed signs of a little muscle! His bright blue eyes looked at me. We are almost the same height; I'm only about an inch shorter. "But you see, it was! I'm using the munny I won to get drinks!" I grinned and explained.

"Could we have an ice cream instead?" Sora asked. Naminé commented saying, "_That's Roxas's favorite thing about summer. The fact that there is no school and it's the perfect time for ice cream made summer Roxas's favorite season." _I smiled and gave into the puppy-dog pout Sora was giving. After all, who could refuse that pout.

"Okay, okay. We can have ice cream instead. What flavors?" "Sea-salt!" Came Sora's hyper reply. "Cho-co-late!" Chimed Selphie. " I'll take vanilla," Riku replied, not as hyper as Sora or Selphie. "Will someone help me bring the ice creams back?" I inquired. "I will," Sora replied happily. I smiled and together we walked to the ice cream stand.

"You still think that we shouldn't tell them?" I asked Sora. "No. Well, I don't care. Riku is the one I'm worrying about. He already beats himself up for giving in, but imagine if someone like Wakka teased him about it. He would freak, so I don't think we should tell them. But if Riku wanted to tell them, and it wasn't just to make us happy, I would agree with him," Sora explained.

"Right. But what if something happens? What if the Heartless or Nobodies invade? How will we tell them then? 'Okay, we gotta go save other worlds. But one day will be back. See you later!'?" I asked, although agreeing with Sora, I still saw another problem.

"Well, that's something we don't know. Maybe it will be years before they attack, or it might be tomorrow. We don't know they future; We might know a lot, but we don't know what's ahead. That's part of the excitement, remember?" He replied, not really expecting an answer.

"Next!" The ice worker yelled. "Yeah, I guess. Okay, let me order the ice creams," I told him, stepping up to the ice cream worker. "Hello, I would like one Sea-salt, one Chocolate, one Vanilla, and one Strawberry ice cream,please," I told him as I pulled out my purse.

He scoped out the ice cream flavors and turn them in cones. After that we walked over to me and said, "That will be 190 munny." I handed him the 190 munny and asked Sora to help me. After he came he grabbed Selphie and Riku's ice cream cones, while I held on to the remaining cones.

We walked back while he whinnied saying, "Come on Kairi, I can hold mine. I won't eat it!" "No Sora, I'm not an idiot. When you give Riku and Selphie their ice creams you can have yours." I responded, smiling as he sulked.

"So much for the 'pure princess with no darkness in her heart', huh," He said, hoping to provoke me. "Yep, I'm best friends with Selphie, it rubs off," I responded while still grinning. I smiled as he tried to get his ice cream until we reached where Riku and Selphie were.

"Here you go! Take it!" Sora exclaimed as he quickly handed the two ice cream cones to Riku and Selphie. "Now can I have mine, please?" He asked, using his puppy-dog eyes again. "Okay, okay. Here, take it," I said while handing him his ice cream. He smiled and said, "Thanks!" "Yeah, thanks alot," Riku said, more calmly than Sora. "Thank- you!" Selphie said in a song-like voice.

"Ready to start back, Sora?" Riku asked smiling. "You wanna get beat again?" Sora shot back. Before I knew it, but boys were up and on the beach dueling each other again. "Where ever those two were when they went missing made them really good fighters. Who do think is a better one at fighting?" Selphie asked turning her head to look at me.

"Neither one is better than the other. I don't have one person to protect me, I have two knights that are always there. Where one loses strength, the other is strong. One uses in Light, where as the other can manipulate Darkness. I am very lucky, a Princess with two knights. Most people are lucky to find one person," I finished, smiling as I watched Sora and Riku.

"What?" Selphie asked, looking confused. She never could understand me. Always just nodding, not questioning, but not understanding. "Don't worry, one day you'll know what I mean," I responded. "If you say," She responded, still unsure.

Three years later 

"Hey, Irvine! Hold still!" I fussed at him. "Oww, Selph! That hurts!" He argued back. I smiled lightly as I used Curaga to heal where Seifer had hit him.

:Flashback:

"Ah, Messenger-girl. Time to say, 'Night night,'!" Seifer said as he went to hit me with his gunblade. At the last minute Irvine stepped in and took the blow. Because of his vest he was just injured. Now, after Seifer ran away again, I was trying to cure him.

:End Flashback:

"Hey, Rinoa! Think you could help me pin him down?" I asked while smiling. "Sure!" Came the reply as she was smiling like I was. Rinoa used her Sorceress powers, well, what she had learned to use, anyway, and held him down."Now, where was I?" I asked, still ginning like before. It wasn't that I liked hurting him; he was just so funny.

"Most people are lucky to find one," came a voice I hadn't heard in years. I remembered what Kairi had said, all those years ago, and she was right. I found my "knight," even if I wasn't a sorceress. I understood what she meant now. I wonder how she is? Kairi moved to some place called, "Radiant Garden," and I moved to another place at the same time. I moved to Trabia Garden and have yet to hear from her.

She was always so smart about this stuff; I wonder if it's because of when Sora and Riku went missing? That's when she started acting weird. Well "weird" isn't the word. She was just so, complex. I hope that she's ok, but I'm staying here now. This is where my home is, not Destiny Islands.

Rinoa had her knight, Squall, Kairi had her two knights, Sora and Riku, and I had my one.

I smiled again at Irvine. My own "knight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Hope you like it and it will get you ready for my chapter story coming up! Ok, for the munny value, use this: 100 munny $1.00 USD. So, the 200 munny is like $2 USD.

This is the edited version because I didn't like the other version. The ending was to "random" for me. I thought this one did better justice to what I was trying to say It was thundering when I was writing the ending to "T.r.e.e. H.o.u.s.e., so I was rushing the ending. I didn't like it at all...

BTW, if you didn't figure it out, the 1st part was Kairi's POV, and the second was Selphie's POV, during FF8. I thought using the word "knight" would fit in with FF8 (and I remembered it because I'm replaying FF8 right now...) themes.

Ok, PLEASE tell me if you like this one better! Ok, I've written, now you

**Review**

-Mew Ssomsie-


End file.
